


【all海】《Let me love you》01

by Rabbit5990



Series: 《Let me love you》 [1]
Category: all海
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit5990/pseuds/Rabbit5990
Summary: ABO设定诱受美人受O海×忠犬攻A李总All海，主赫海。Cp涉及：赫海、源海、勋海、云点、浩海、澈海、贤海可以跟别人上床却只能跟李赫宰谈恋爱。文案：“赫啊...你知道吗，人之所以会爱上小溪，是因为没有见过大海；而我，已经见过了银河，却只爱一颗星星。”“那颗星星是你啊。”信息素：海：蜂蜜杏花宰：雪松票子：鼠尾草海盐世勋：琥珀薰衣草大云哥：柚子橙花允浩：青柠罗勒希大：黑莓月桂圭贤：橡树榛子





	【all海】《Let me love you》01

01.

李东海是被李赫宰抱回家的，他的发情期一直不稳定，今天竟然在外面被一个Alpha的信息素勾的突然发情了，要不是李赫宰及时赶到，他可能就要被那个勾引他的Alpha给破处了。

李赫宰一路黑着脸，李东海也不敢去跟他搭话，一直坐在一边抱着自己的膝盖，偶尔怯生生的用眼睛去看一眼李赫宰。没有想到回家的路这么长，李东海已经在信息素的作用下浑身都湿透了，最后李赫宰抱着他下车的时候他觉得自己已经快要被情欲吞噬了。

他搂着李赫宰的脖子，小心翼翼的用自己的唇贴上李赫宰的唇瓣，小小声的说到：“不要生气嘛...”说罢便瘪着嘴看着李赫宰，一副受了天大的委屈的模样，李赫宰最怕他这样，李赫宰曾经说过，只要李东海看着自己瘪瘪嘴眨眨眼睛再用可怜巴巴的语气跟自己说话，他就什么能给李东海，要星星也给他摘，要命也把命给他。

李赫宰叹了口气，他终究是败给这个人了。他侧过头去咬了一口李东海颈侧靠近腺体的皮肤，那里已经鼓胀起来了，在感受到李赫宰的信息素后甚至不受控制的跳动了几下，被李赫宰看的一清二楚。

李东海是个貌美又香甜的Omega，他的信息素是蜂蜜杏花味儿的，香甜又诱人。这一点李东海本人比李赫宰要清楚的多，自他分化以来，围绕在他身边的Alpha只增不减，李赫宰就是其中之一。但李东海也清楚李赫宰和其他Alpha有什么不同，他知道自己喜欢李赫宰，但他却不想在李赫宰面前显露出来。

两个人暧昧的如同情侣一般，却一致的对外否认是情侣。李赫宰不是不喜欢李东海，他只是在等，等李东海亲口对他说。没曾想今天差点被别人抢占了先机，李赫宰越想越气，压着李东海倒进了柔软的床铺里。

他不再压抑自己的信息素，房间的角角落落都是雪松纠缠着蜂蜜杏花的味道，甜腻中夹杂着些许凛冽。他是李东海的第一次，这个认知让李赫宰兴奋了不少，他垂下眼，这才发现李东海今天穿的卡其色的裤子裆部已经被他自己的体液给染成了深色。  
“很难受吧？”这么说着的李赫宰迅速的解开了李东海的裤子将他已经硬的流水的性器释放了出来。

“嗯——！”李赫宰滚烫的手指握住自己的性器的一瞬间李东海就控住不住的呻吟出声，仅仅是撸动了几下，性器的顶端就吐出了些许清液，弄的整根性器都湿漉漉的，李赫宰握都握不住。

“宝贝，你好湿。”李赫宰一手撸动着李东海的性器，另一只手则向他身后探去，那个未被人开拓过的地方已经湿透了，粉嫩的小嘴不自觉地一张一合着向外吐着透明的液体，将李赫宰的手指弄的水光一片。

“来尝尝自己的味道吧。”他将手指从李东海身后抽出来便送进了他高热的口腔中，指头压着柔软的小舌侵略着口腔里的每一处。李东海还没有被人这样对待过，根本不会呼吸，他被李赫宰的手指弄的呼吸困难，双手无力的挣动着，祈求着李赫宰能将手指抽出来让他呼吸一下。

似乎是有读心术，李赫宰将自己的手指抽了出来，换上自己的唇瓣继续去攻占男孩的口腔。与此同时他那沾满了李东海的唾液的手指顺着男孩衣服的下摆探进去，没费什么力气就寻到了男孩硬的挺立起来的乳头，他捏住其中一颗，不停的揉捏搓弄，让那颗可怜的乳尖变得更加肿胀。

男孩在他身下不停地扭动着，可李赫宰并不打算放过他，他一手撸动着他的性器，一手玩弄着他的乳头，不停地吮吸着他的舌尖。男孩突然从喉间发出一声高昂的惊呼，腰肢猛的挺起又落下，他在李赫宰的手里射了出来。

白色的精液尽数喷射在了李赫宰还没脱下来的衬衫上，李赫宰取了些衬衫上的精液做润滑就刺进了他身后一直在流水的小穴里。身下的男孩像只受惊的猫一样惊叫出声，很快惊呼声就变成了甜腻的哼哼声。

Omega发情期的后穴不用怎么扩张就已经能吞下李赫宰的三根手指，身体深处不断迸发出来的湿热的液体随着李赫宰手指的出入溅的到处都是，这里那里，到处一片水光粼粼。

在李东海一片意乱情迷之时一个滚烫地巨物抵在了他的腿间，他意识到那是Alpha尺寸傲人的性器，他顺从的由着李赫宰握着自己的手覆上那根粗长的性器，乖顺的随着李赫宰的动作撸动了几下。仅仅是撸动了几下，他就感觉到那根物什变得更大了，他已经快要握不住了。

李赫宰也没有再为难他，毕竟他自己也忍的很辛苦。他扶着自己的性器抵在不断张张合合的穴口处，将头部沾满了李东海自己分泌出来的体液后就插进了李东海的身体里。

处于发情期的Omega的身体早就做好了接受的准备，李东海哼咛着，身下的小嘴却结结实实的吃尽了李赫宰的东西。李赫宰被高热紧致的甬道包裹着，李东海的后穴像是有千万张小嘴在吮吸着自己，他没想到第一次竟会是这样的，欲仙欲死的感觉。

他不给李东海适应的时间就掐着李东海的腰肢抽插起来，他听见李东海惊呼一声后便变成粗喘的呻吟声，他将整个脑袋都埋进了李东海的颈窝里，肆意的吮吸着他身上甜腻的信息素的味道，一边被李东海的信息素的味道刺激的请欲高涨，一边挺动着腰身试图将自己送进李东海体内的最深处。

他顶到了李东海体内一块软肉，便听见了李东海猛然拔高的呻吟，他知道自己找对了地方。只是这样的姿势并不能让他如愿以偿的进入到那个宛若天堂的地方，李赫宰自己抽了出来，抱着李东海坐在了自己的腿上。

李东海已经被操懵了，李赫宰让他干什么就干什么。李赫宰蛊惑着他握住他的性器送进自己的后穴里，李东海咬着唇拼命摇头，接着他就被打了屁股。

“呜——”李东海的脸上都是泪，李赫宰知道那是他的生理泪，却还是有些心疼，他伸出舌尖将李东海脸上的泪舔去，继续蛊惑着他。

“宝贝，乖，自己吃进去。”  
“你会很舒服的。”他揉着李东海的臀瓣，就是不肯深入那个不断开合着的小口。

李东海咬紧了牙齿，握住李赫宰的性器将其一点一点的送进了自己后穴里。到了一半他就不愿意再动了，李赫宰可不会就这样放过他，他按住男孩的肩膀，将男孩结结实实的按在了自己的性器上。

骑乘的姿势让李赫宰的性器准确的抵在了李东海体内的生殖腔的入口处，李东海终于意识到这是一件多么危险的事，李赫宰要标记他，这个认知让李东海忍不住呜呜的哭出声来。

他现在还年轻，说这个还为之过早，更何况他并不清楚李赫宰对自己是否是真心的。一旦在体内成结射精，他就只能是李赫宰一人的Omega，而李赫宰依然可以在外面标记很多和他一样的Omega。

不可以，绝对不可以。

一想到这个李东海的眼泪就像不要钱一样往外涌，哭的李赫宰心都要碎了，却不知所措。

他还以为是因为他弄疼了李东海。

“不要...赫宰，求你，不要。”李东海哭的乱七八糟的，鼻涕眼泪全部都蹭在了李赫宰的肩头。

“不要什么？”李赫宰侧过头去咬了一口男孩离腺体很近的皮肤，男孩哭的更厉害了，他大概猜到男孩在哭什么了。

李赫宰有些无奈的摇了摇头，他虽然是真的很想在李东海体内成结然后将这个Omega标记，可是李东海的眼泪又让他找回了些许理智，他意识到，自己是爱他的，他不愿伤害李东海。

他亲了亲男孩颈后的腺体，轻声在他耳边说到：“我不会标记你的。”

李赫宰说到做到，在他即将射精的那一刻迅速的从男孩体内抽了出来，将精液尽数射在了李东海的腿根处。

两个人第一次性爱就做的异常激烈，李东海喊哑了嗓子，连动一根手指都觉得累，恍惚间他感觉到自己被人抱了起来然后就是一阵温热将自己包裹了起来，再后来，他就不记得了。

李赫宰看着在床心熟睡着的人，手掌忍不住覆上他毛茸茸的脑袋抚摸了几下，他想，他以后一定会将李东海，完完全全的占为己有，而且是李东海求着自己占有他。

TBC.


End file.
